Uncharted Love
by CLCharlie
Summary: A shalourshipping fan fic (Korrina and ash) set in the kalos region shortly after the korrina split with ash after visiting the tree houses where Lucario learned to control his mega evolution.
1. Chapter 1- Korrina

**Shalourshipping (Korrina and Ash) part 1** **Time in anime: Shortly after they split up at maple-san's treehouse things. Hope you enjoy :D This is also my first fan fic :D**

"It's goodbye Korrina…"

I couldn't sleep. It's been a mere day after I parted with Ash, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was confused. I was in pain. I was being tortured. Is this love? On my journey to retrieve the lucarionite I've encountered countless trainers, but Ash was different. I felt like I saw myself in him. His bond with his Pikachu was simply indescribable, his passion for battling and his will to persevere just made me realise he was someone that could help me grow as a trainer and also as a person.

I felt like he understood me. When Lucario was being manipulated by his own wave, Ash was there for me. He reminded me how much Lucario meant to me and how I should never give up on him, just like how he never gave up on his Charizard. Listening to Lucarios's steady breathing, sleep gradually washed all my senses away. But before I was completely abducted by sleep, I knew that everything would be perfect if Ash was by my side…

The golden gleam of the sun revived me from the grasps of sleep. As the Shalour city gym leader, I had to get stronger and stronger. Lucario just learnt to gain control over his wave and I was determined to not let him lose the feeling of it. Usually, we meditate to concentrate and connect our physical body with our spiritual soul, today was no exception. As old thoughts and feelings ebbed out of my head, new thoughts flowed in. But one feeling stayed. I felt alone; I always had Lucario but at this point in life I craved human accompany, more specifically his company. I felt abandoned.

"It's goodbye Korrina" those words felt as if they were carved into my head.

However, I was determined to not let some boy ruin my goal of becoming a stronger trainer. My grandpa taught me to extract myself of the situation to perceive it from an unbiased point of view, that would help me make a sensible decision. It helped me learn that I wasn't afraid of being distracted by Ash, I was terrified he didn't feel the same way; fear nearly made me give up on him. I didn't give up on the boy I loved, I knew he would come by Shalour Gym to collect his third gym badge. I told myself, I'm not going to let this opportunity slip away, I'll never be able to forgive myself if I do.

I began to devise plans on how I'll tell him hope I felt about him. I even began to fantasise a future with him. Lucario clearly knew I was in no mood to train, so he swiftly bounded into the forest to train alone. Ash drove me crazy, he made me lose all composure; the was fun, unpredictable, charming, charismatic and his heart was capable of love. Deep down I think Ash has the ability to love someone with his whole heart, but he's clearly too oblivious to realise that.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice call out my name. It was Bonnie, one of the friends Ash travelled across kalos with.

"Korrinaa! Wait uppp!"

My very first thought was Ash. The very person I craved to see. I was excited, relieved, terrified all at the same time. I looked past Bonnie, Clemont and Serena and there he was the hilarious goof I fell for. I saw him approaching me and my heart started pound, my cheeks began to flush, I was even trembling with fear. I've never felt so unprepared and vulnerable.

"Korrina, I can't do it."


	2. Chapter 2- Ash

**Thanks for all the support on Chapter 1!. This chapter is from Ash's POV and this is set in the same time as Chapter one was. Don't worry too much, The outcome might change in the future ;) Enjoyyy 3**

"Ash! Lunch is ready!"

Clemonts voice echoed into my cloud of thoughts. I was thinking about all the different strategies and tactics that could potentially defeat Korrina; but somehow I always found a major flaw that could easily be exposed. I was distracted, I felt series of emotion surge through my body. Something was wrong.

Lost in my thoughts, I walked towards the lunch table, It was Yakisoba. For some odd reason, the plate of glossy, fragrant noodles reminded me of Korrina, I could imagine her face light up if she sees this plate of perfection. Korrina? My mind went blank. Why is she the first thing that comes to my mind? What has Korrina done to me? I looked up at Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and… Wait, someone's missing. Abruptly, I stood up.

"We can't eat yet Clemont, Someone's missing."

"What are you on about? No one's missing."

Unconvinced, I sat back down. Out of the corner of my eye I felt like I saw a worried expression splashed over Serena's face but when I looked at her, she looked away.

I didn't finish lunch.

When we were training, Pikachu occasionally glanced at me, he too, looked a bit worried. Then I realised, Korrina was the one distracting me. I wasn't able to comprehend why I couldn't stop thinking about her. I have never felt this way before, except…

"Serena, I have something to ask you." I felt embarrassed, ashamed, but for some reason so did Serena. Her face started to flush and her cheeks were as red as a meadow of roses.

"S-s-s-sure Ash." I noticed a hint of excitement in her voice.

"It's about Korrina." The color on her face seemed to wash away almost instantly, her slightly excited tone was replaced with what seemed to be anger. I told Serena everything, how I've been distracted and even lost my appetite to eat; I also told her about the sudden surges of energy from deep within my body, the indescribable force that seemed to affect my very sanity. She told me it was love.

Tears started streaming down my face and I sprinted off into the forest. No, not again, I'm not messing with the whole love thing ever again. As I ran, Serena's voice merely brushed past my ears, I couldn't hear anything. Pain slithered through my body like a serpent. But this wasn't physical pain, it was emotional. I kept running because once I stopped, pain would overwhelm me. I finally stopped at a clearing, I was exhausted from being tormented, tormented by love.

People think I'm blind towards love but they're wrong, I'm blinded by love. I didn't believe in love anymore. Love is just an excuse for someone to cause you unimaginable pain. I didn't want to love anymore.

Last summer I went to Professor Oak's summer camp and I met a girl. She was as elegant and graceful as a Vivillon, She was beautiful. She was a radiant and cheerful person and never failed to put a smile on my face. Whenever I was around her, I felt the ebb and flow of love energy through my body, It almost seemed like she gave me energy. We spent a lot of time together and we had definitely developed a strong bond. To this day I still remember the words she said to me before camp ended. She said:

"Ash, You're special and unique, I'll never forget you. I love you."

Shortly after camp ended, I met her in Luminose City. But she changed. She no longer remembered me, it was as if every moment she spent with me at camp washed away. My heart sank.

She said she would never forget me, She said I was special, She said she loved me. Excitement surged through my body the moment I saw her, but in a split second, it dissolved into nothing. It was replaced by a monstrous amount of dark energy that pulsed through my veins, I felt betrayed and for the first time in my life, I understood what it meant to hate. I thought I was a seashell, but looks like I was just grains of sand that made up the beach. Love is just a weapon that sinks deeper and deeper into your soul without you even realising.

I couldn't love Korrina.


	3. Chapter 3- Korrina

**Hiii, its been a while heh. I dropped the story and even stopped watching the anime. I kinda started the story because I was going through a quite emotional period, and I guess i used it as a kind of relief. I'm kinda going through another patch and writing chapter 3 really helped. I'm sorry if its not pokemoney as I've pretty much forgotten the context of the 2 characters. I hope you enjoy and I do have chapter 4 in the making xdd full of surprises so stay tuned 3**

"Korrina, I can't do it."

I was confused. "Ash, What can't you do?"

"I can't love you."

His cold painful words pierced through me like an icicle. I felt my throat tighten. Tears of pain started cascading down my cheek, I began to feel weak and my legs began to jelly. I looked up at Ash, in attempt to meet his gaze, but he looked away. I couldn't bear it any longer. I was almost overwhelmed with joy when I heard his comforting and familiar voice as it echoed after me. But I felt none of that now? I was puzzled, Ash didn't say he doesnt love me, he said he couldn't. Doesn't everyone want to love and to be love? I've never been in love before, but after I extracted myself from it all, I instinctively knew that it was love. I never imagined that being around Ash could be so unbearingly torturous. I needed an escape. I needed out.

I ran deep into the forest. I felt hypersensitive, I could feel every single strenuous contraction of my muscles. I ran deeper into the forest.I was without a doubt, lost. I knew where I was heading, but my heart had no clue. Everything was just an unimportant blur, nothing was significant. My breathing became shallower and shallower. My surroundings whistled past my strained and tired body.

All of a sudden, I was drowned in a wave of pain.

"Korrina! Korrina! Where are you?" His voice temporarily revived me, my eyes flickered open. It was Ash, but something was different. I could see it in his eyes. Those once cheerful and energetic brown eyes was now murky with worry and fear. It felt so out of place and wrong...

I reached out to him as a tear rolled down his face and landed on mine. He flashed a rather difficult smile.

"Please, tell me what's wrong"

"You won't let me in. I would walk to the end of the universe just to tell you. But you wouldn't do the same. I want to spend every living breath around you. But you don't want the same. I need to tell you that I love you. But you refuse to listen."

A dense cloud of ice cold silence lingered in the air.

I squeezed my eyes shut just as tears began streaming down my face. I let out a soft sob of sheer pain. I closed my eyes as keeping them open was merely too painful for me.

Lucario's arms wrapped around my frail body. He gave a aggressive stare to Ash while he slowly lifted me up and begun pacing towards the edge of the forest. I drifted off to a deep slumber. Being awake was just too agonizing.

Consciousness woke me from an unforgiving sleep. The first thing I noticed was someone's firm hand tightly clasped around mine. Alarmed, my hand squirmed away from the person's firm grip. This was followed by a squeal of pure joy.

It sounded like Ash.

I opened my eyes to stare at the boy that made my heart skip a beat everytime he flashed me his classic smile. Where was he? I couldn't see him, all I saw was a dark canvas in front of my eyes.

"Ash, is that you?"

"Yes, its me, everything is fine, don't be afraid, i'll tell the doctor you've woken up"

I could sense the tears he was trying so hard to hold back as he was telling me everything was going to be okay. I still couldn't see him, what was going on?

Then it hit me. I was blind.

My throat tightened, I didn't know how to feel, I had no idea how to react. I lay there motionless for moments, still in shock. I never considered the possibility that I could lose my sight all of a sudden. I was devastated. The first thought that interrupted my blank mind, wasn't how I would live blind, but how I have become a burden to Ash. He can't possibly waste his time looking after a blind person. I was now a boulder chained to his leg, drowning him in his own sea of dreams. It was now my turn to not be able to love him.

How Ironic.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry Korrina."

Silence said what I was thinking.

"I think it's love. Things feel incomplete without you, you bring colour to my life. You may not know, but it's you that puts a smile on my face everyday since we've met. It doesn't matter that you can't see anymore, because I want to be by your side, always. You're still the same person I fell in love with."


	4. Chapter 4- Ash

**Hii there, I know this story is going nowhere near what yall want it to, but I dont wanna make this one of them all love dating happy stories with no character development and some depth and some drama. I hope you appreciated all the little symbolic meaning and double meanings i put in there as i sure love doing them. Someone said longer chapters so this ones a tad longer.**

I stood there, rooted to the spot. I watched Lucario swiftly scoop her up and begun racing to the nearest city in search for help. Did I do this? Was this my doing? My mind was a bucket, filled to the brim with emotions. I was never the sentimental type but, at this moment in time I was feeling a blend of emotions that I couldn't quite recognize. My heart seemed like a cheetah trying so desperately to break open the metal cage that was containing him.

The cheetah eventually gave up and began a heart wrenching cry.

"Ash… Ash are you okay?" Before I knew it, Serena pulled me into a deep comforting hug. She held me tight. I tried squirming away, but she held on to me. She asked me if I was alright once more. Breaking away from her, I yelled:

"I'm Fine Alright? Just leave me alone! none of you even know what I'm going through. But I'm fine just leave me be."

No one was convinced by my little outburst. I looked up at Clemont and Bonnie, their concern faces made me feel awful. I could see it in their eyes, they were in pain seeing me like this. Serena tried comforting me with another hug, but this time I refused with an intense despondent stare. I couldn't stay, I had to make sure if Korrina was okay. I gathered myself and began a slow walk towards the direction where Lucario disappeared in. I could hear Serena, Bonnie and Clemont shuffling quickly to stay with me. Their persistent presence only felt like an annoying disturbance.

"Don't follow me, I don't want to see anyone. Pikachu, stay with them. I'll come back for you. I promise."

Pikachu kept his head down and continued his brisk trot next to me. I said nothing.

As I walked through the dirt road shortcut that led me to the city, the sun was slowly sinking into its daily slumber. I love the setting sun. It makes me smile. It's heartwarming to know how the sun must set everyday, but when we arise the next day, it will always be there waiting for us. It's as if the sun has this intangible promise to all that live on this planet to ascend out of the horizon everyday. I watched as the sky went from a cerulean blue to a warm orange, and finally to a deep ocean blue as the moon replaced the sun. This made me realize that very promise is also a promise between the sun and moon, to rise when the other sets. They never meet, yet they interact in such a bitter sweet way. They are responsible for each other.

That was how I would describe my emotions at the time.

I reached the hospital shortly after the moon graced the skies with its elegance. I stood outside the room where Korrina was resting. Through the door I could hear the low grumbles of agony from Lucario. Timidly, I pushed the door open and Lucario's eyes met mine. He left through the window.

I sat down on the chair beside Korrina's bed. The light of the moon filtered through the partially opened window and onto Korrina's face. Her long blonde hair encapsulated her body, The sight alone nearly took my breath away. Her eyes was shut and the room was silent apart from the steady hum of the machinery monitoring her condition. I reached for her hand hoping that my gentle touch was enough to send her from unconscious to conscious. Her eyelashes flickered at my touch, but nothing more. She continued to sleep.

"I'm so sorry Korrina, I never wanted to hurt you. It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I can't. I've been hurt once and I'm not ready to go through it all over again. I'm sorry but love is clearly not a luxury my destiny can afford. I'm sorry but I really can't love you. I am not prepared to throw away my sanity to love, perhaps being madly in love with someone is clearly not something I meant to do."

I let go of her hand and stood up. I flashed her one last smile before reaching for the door handle. But I couldn't twist it. The door handle wouldn't budg., frantically I used my whole body's weight to twist the handle and open the door, but it stayed firmly shut. I must be going crazy I thought. Did someone lock me in here? Who did this? I threw myself against the door but all it did was send a jolting pain up my shoulder. For some reason I began to panic, it was as if staying in this room was endangering me.

Without options, I sat back down next to her. I couldn't help but stare. In the illumination of the evening moon, she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair glistened like diamonds in a dark cave. The occasional gust would pick up strands of her delicately silky hair. The breeze also filled the room with her scent. She smelled amazing. It wasn't the pungent smell of artificial perfume, but a beautiful balance of sweat and sweetness of her skin. It was almost addicting to breathe in.

Her scent sent my mind racing. So many memories of that summer camp started forcing its way back into my mind. I remembered how special she made me feel, like I was the only guy in the world for her. These series of memories reminded me of the beginning, when I first met her. I was very shy back then, but when I saw her, My heart stopped. It took all of my courage for me to speak to her, and every night at the camp I would dream. And when I was awake, I would search for every little opportunity to see her. I've never been in love but my bond with her felt so unusually strong, I thought it was love, I really did. I was really happy around her, maybe it was love that made me so happy. That's when I realized one thing.

The pain love brings isn't truly emotional pain, it's just the contrast between the sheer joy that you feel when your in love versus when you're without love.

I heard the faint click of the door opening. A doctor strolled in. I was torn by his presence. I could taste the excitement in my throat, excitement for the good news he was about to deliver about Korrina. She has been stable for so long so I was assure he was going to say that she's just overworked herself.

"Are you friend or family of the patient"

"Friend"

"I'm very sorry…" The doctor's voice trailed off as he ruffled a few sheets of paper on her clipboard beside the bed.

The taste of excitement instantly became a bitter clog of thick blood in my throat. I choked and coughed as I spat the clog out. I didn't even hear what else the Doctor said, but the only word I caught was "blind".

I looked up at the doctor with yearning eyes, pleading to him to change his mind, that Korrina wasn't blind. He gently shook his head and repeated his favourite phrase: "I'm Sorry".

"If she was only blind then why hasn't she woke up yet" I said rather bluntly.

"There was a minor brain hemorrhage when she fainted, the safest way is for the bleeding to stop and dissipate, and only then will she wake up."

He left the room and turns out the door couldn't be locked from the outside.

What have I done…

A wave of overwhelming guilt washed over me as I sat in that chair. I did this to her, I thought. I am the one responsible, without a doubt.

"I wish.. I wish she never had to go blind, I..I wish I could go back do it all again."

At this moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a gigantic comet shoot through the sky. It was the kind that you couldn't possibly miss. Even those with their eyes closed opened them to watch it wizz past. It was the millenium comet, it had to be. But how? The millenium comet visited us a few years ago and was not due for another thousand year. The millenium comet meant…

"Jirachi… the wish pokemon"

Suddenly, I heard Korrina's voice. My eyes snapped to her. She was still in her deep unforgiving slumber. My eyes snapped back to the night sky. I saw Jirachi. I saw it's eyes slowly open as if it was awaken by the millenium comet. It was not Jirachi thought, only a mere faint image of it. It vanished before I could get a better look.

I had to find Jirachi. It might remember me from last time it was awake. And hopefully, it might be able to grant my wish of saving Korrina's sight. I must find Jirachi.

This time the door handle didn't stop me from opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5- Ash

**Hii im kinda chruning these chapters out cus i really wanna keep pushing the story to more and more like dramatic rather than just a easy romance... after all it is called uncharted xdd. hope you enjoy this and hope you appreciate all the pokemon trivia xddd hehehe**

I have never ever, been so sure about something in my life. I could feel my determination pulsing steadily through me. I knew exactly what I had to do, even though I had no idea how to. Legend depicts that Jirachi will awaken every thousand year, the same time when the millennium comets passes us. But Jirachi rose a few years ago, so it's impossible for her to be awake.

Except…

I saw it with my own eyes, I saw Jirachi's eyes flicker open. In that vision, our gazes met, and it's gaze was almost beckoning me to find it. If I found Jirachi, I wouldn't hesitate to wish for Korrina's vision to be granted back to her. She's a gym leader, she's an amazing pokemon trainer, I won't let her become a blind one because of me.

Legend also says that Jirachi often resides high up in the mountain. I had to go after it. Little did I know, ascending to find Jirachi was destined to be futile.

"Come on Pikachu, we've got a legendary Pokemon to find."

It was the middle of the night when I left the hospital. The sky was now a bright uninteresting grey. It began to snow the higher up I went. It was freezing. I was imagining the claws of frost slowly snaking up my bones, slowly crushing the bones until they cracked and broke. I heard a loud snap. I immediately snapped my head in the direction of the noise. I saw a dark purple flash in the empty grey sky. A split second later and it was gone, I was left with the hypnotic pattern of falling snow. The relentless wind kept battering my exhausted body. I could not see ahead, I was lost, I had no idea where I was; presumably, somewhere on the middle of the mountain. The dark purple flash looked rather familiar, I've definitely seen it before. I continued to trudge forward, my feet sinking deeper and deeper into the thin layer of snow that has gradually set on the grassy terrain. As I turned back, I saw the faint trace of my footprints slowly dissolving into the white snow. My temperature was plunging rapidly, my heart started to pound and my sight started to blur. I had to find shelter, otherwise I might be in danger myself.

I clambered over rock after rock and finally found a small cave, embedded at the foot of a tall cliff. My legs were giving way, my body crippled by the cold as I made a final stretch to reach the cave. As I clambered painfully into the sheltered cave, I noticed a pair of intelligent eyes rigidly fixed onto me. It was watching me. Before I could react, I drifted off into a deep slumber. I woke to the gentle prodding of my back. It had stopped snowing, the sun was up. The pale barren wasteland is now a green field bursting with life. I turned around, only to see an old man, dressed from head to toe in a blue cloak. For some odd reason, he smelled like ice. You know, the classic stench that drifts out of an ice cold freezer. For some reason, I fixated on the man's cloak. It had an amazingly intricate feather like pattern, a frosty breath escaped him.

"You have been saved oh traveller. Articuno has graced you with its presence. It has stopped the sheer cold and rescued you. Be on your way now."

Articuno… One of the three legendary birds, has saved me. If Articuno resides on these mountains, perhaps it's protecting Jirachi as well? This man must be Articuno's trainer, he might know something about Jirachi's awakening. I decided to ask him.

"I am not Articuno's trainer. Articuno is a legend, it does not abide to people. I am Articuno's worshipper and messenger. As for Jirachi, I do not know. It does not reside in these mountains however."

A strong breeze of ice cold wind brewed from behind the old man, forcing me to turn away. And when I looked back, he was gone. At this instant I saw the purple flash I saw earlier. I saw a faint dark silluhouete against the purple flash, It almost look like this flash came from a Pokemon. The next thing I instantly realised was the torturous cold. I blinked. I was back in the despondent land of ice cold again. I looked up at the sky, the sun was about to reach midpoint. It's sun rays was drowned and diluted out by the harsh falling snow.

It seemed as it had been snowing forever…

Was it that purple flash? Did it teleport me? The words of the old man suddenly popped into my head. Jirachi was not here. So I have failed. But you can't say I tried, I really did. I risked my life for hers, surely that's enough for my conscious and hopefully her to forgive me? But for some reason I was even more determined than i ever was. If it was guilt that drove me here, then I would be ready to give up. But I wasn't about to give up. I had to help Korrina, I could feel my motivation slowly revigorating me. There was something else driving me. I thought about what Korrina meant to me.

She was so special and so unique. We had that special something, we got a long so well. When I first started talking to her, it wasn't difficult. The more I got to know her the more I appreciated her, she was simply amazing. I haven't met someone so filled with passion for life, it was absolutely invigorating. She made me feel so alive. After Some time being around her it all changed though. Our conversations became more and more awkward, and our brief moments would send my heart racing. I couldn't help but realise how I kept staring. Every time I saw her I would stare. It was as if I was stuck in a little bubble where all I saw was her, like she was the only one in focus. Occasionally, I would wish this bubble never had to pop. To me, being trapped in the bubble with her was a moment I wouldn't mind living over and over. Her touch, her voice and even just the thought of her was enough to make my face flush, my heart pound and replace all my thoughts with images of her. I was crazy about her.

I no longer felt cold. I was burning with love. I loved her. I was sure.

A low growl disturbed my thoughts. I thought it was Lucario, but what stood in front of me was a dark, human-like figure. Except that it resembled a fox with a blood red pelt. I began to tremble with utter fear.

It was Zoroark, the illusion Pokemon.

The purple flash… illusion. Zoroark's signature move. A terrible seed of dread buried itself into my mind. Could it be possible that Jirachi, was an illusion conjured by Zoroark?

"I'm sorry." His words made this seed blossom into a terrifying black flower.

Did Zoroark just speak to me? I must be in an illusion.

"Why are you sorry?" I said, half in anticipation and half with dread.

"I made you see the comet, and the Jirachi, I'm sorry for sending you on this wild goose hunt. I didn't realise how much she actually meant to you."

"And the door, I presume you're the one that locked me in?"

"What? That wasn't me. Anyways I decided to follow you after I saw you going on your hunt."

"So.. were you the one who saved me? You created that cave and also somehow nursed me back to health and used articuno as an excuse so I wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Yes."

"How much time has passed since I left the hospital."

"2 weeks."

I couldn't believe it. What if Korrina woke up already?

As if he could read my thoughts he answered me "no, she's still asleep"

What can I do? I felt so lost. Everyone must have thought I ran away because I couldn't deal with the guilt. But I had to get back to her.

"To make up for it, I can do one thing. I can conjure an illusion for the both of you, in the illusion the girl would be awake and you would be able to talk to her. She will remember it, but when my power runs out, she'll fall back into her unforgiving slumber. As you know, illusions are just illusions so they aren't reality. But it'll let you see her for those precious few minutes."

I thought for a brief few moments. I needed to tell her that I was absolutely crazy about her. My heart stopped as I said:

"I'll take it."


End file.
